Tyhjän talon arvoitus
by Marygold
Summary: Sherlock on poissa, ja John Watson katuu asioita, jotka ovat jääneet sanomatta.


**Tyhjän talon arvoitus **

Kuolleet eivät palaa.

Tämä, kuten me kaikki tiedämme, on yksi elämän perustavanlaatuisista totuuksista. Yksi niistä logiikan tukipilareista, jotka pitävät tämän maailman tiukasti liikkessä ja radallaan. Joka ikinen päivä. Joka ikinen päivä ihmisiä kuolee ja uusia syntyy tilalle. Olen nähnyt sen liian monta kertaa, ja vähän aikaa jo luulin, että olin kokonaan lakannut välittämästä. Melkein onnistuin uskottelemaan itselleni, että veri, sisälmykset ja luotisade ovat yhtä kuin kuolema. Mutta se kaikki on pelkkää pintaa. Se on jotakin, mille on mahdollista turtua – kuolema itsessään on jotain enemmän.

Olemisen vastakohta on ei-oleminen. Kuolema on ei-olemista.

Jotenkin kun ystäväni on kuollut, eivät kauheaa siitä tee niinkään hänen verensä tai murskaantuneet luunsa tai tyhjää tuijottava ilmeensä, vaan se, että häntä ei enää ole.

Sherlock Holmesia ei enää ole.

"Joten et siis koskaan saanut kerrottua hänelle..." terapeuttini sanoo istuessaan jalat ristissä sylissään toisella puolen huonetta. Ja sitten: "Voisitko sanoa sen nyt? Täällä?"

Pudistan päätäni. Tiedän, että hän yrittää parhaansa, mutta hänen ymmärtäväinen äänensä kumisee korvissani onttona, ilman tarkoitusta.

Ulkona sataa. Minun sisälläni sataa enemmän.

Joten anna minulle vielä yksi ihme, Sherlock: taivuta niitä logiikan sääntöjä, joita aina olet pitänyt erehtymättöminä. Ole väärässä. Vain tämän yhden kerran. Minun takiani.

xxx

Hyvin pitkään hänen kuolemansa jälkeen minä en pystynyt lukemaan uutisia. Katkaisin lehtien tilaukset ja huusin itku kurkussa puhelinmyyjille, jotka yrittivät kaupata minulle uusia, ennen kuin paiskasin luurin heidän korvaansa. Lakkasin katsomasta televisiota ja käymästä internetissä – siitä yksinkertaisesta syystä, ettei minulla ollut varaa hankkia kumpaakaan, kun muutin tavarani pois Baker Streetilta. Pieni kelloradio minulla sentään oli, mutta en koskaan käyttänyt sitä mihinkään muuhun kuin säätiedotusten kuuntelemiseen.

Ensimmäiset kuukaudet olivat pahimmat. Muistoissani kaikki päivät ovat samanlaisia, yhtä sateisia - vaikka en jälkeen päin voikaan olla aivan varma, oliko sade sitä Lontoon tavanomaista harmaata tihkua, vai katselinko minä vain ympäristöäni viikkotolkulla verkkokalvoilleni kuivettuneiden suolavesinorojen lävitse. Kaksi tai kolme kertaa mustan sateenvarjon ja sitä kantavan miehen nähdessäni minä unohdin kaiken muun ja ryntäsin hänen peräänsä, kuitenkin kadottaen hänet aina enemmin tai myöhemmin väkijoukkoon. Ehkä se oli ainoastaan onni onnettomuudessa, sillä niinä vihan sumentamina hetkinä minä olisin voinut vaikka kuristaa Mycroft Holmesin, jos olisin joskus todella törmännyt häneen.

"Ja auttavatko nämä syytökset sinua eteenpäin, John?" kysyi terapeuttini lempeällä äänellä, nojaten leukaa yhteenpainettuihin sormenpäihinsä, mikä kauhealla tavalla muistutti minua edesmenneestä ystävästäni. "Vai voiko olla niin, että olet jäänyt kiertämään kehää? Etsimään jotain sellaista, mitä ei ole enää olemassa, sen sijaan että pystyisit hiljalleen hellittämään otteesi ja päästämään irti..."

Totta joka sana. Minä todella olin - jäänyt kiertämään kehää, siis. Eikä sitä, mitä minä epätoivoisesti etsin, ollut enää olemassa. Mutta ongelma olikin se, etten minä osannut kuvitella mitään muutakaan tapaa elää.

Sinä päivänä katolla hän oli sanonut, että oli etsinyt minua.

Tunnen hänet hyvin, ja tiedän, että hän valitsi ne sanat tarkkaan – jotta minä muistaisin ne aina, hänen loukkauksensa ja tunnustuksensa ja anteeksipyyntönsä, hänen jäähyväiskirjeensä. Ja ehkä hän oli oikeassa, ehkä minun olisi pitänyt tuntea itseni vihaiseksi ja loukatuksi, kun minun sijastani hänelle olisi kelvannut kuka tahansa riittävän hyväuskoinen hölmö, joka ihastuisi hänen verbaalisiin sirkusnumeroihinsa ja lumoutuisi ihmeistä, joita hän veteli hatustaan kuin taikuri silkkihuiveja ja valkoisia kaniineja.

Mutta ehkä hän ei tiennyt, että yhtä lailla minäkin olin etsinyt häntä.

Tavatessani Sherlock Holmesin minä olin kolmekymmentäkuusi vuotta vanha, ja vasta silloin, ensimmäistä kertaa, minä todella aloin elää. Ja sen tähden minun oli vaikea olla hänelle vihainen tai tuntea itseäni erityisen höynäytetyksi. Minä ainoastaan ikävöin häntä.

xxx

Vuosi ja kolme kuukautta hänen kuolemansa jäljeen pystyin jälleen, ensimmäisen kerran sitten hautajaisten, kulkemaan Baker Street 221:n ohitse joutumatta käyttämään yhtä naurettavan pitkistä kiertoteistäni, joita olin kehitellyt pelkästään entisen kotitaloni välttelemiseen. Tiesin rouva Hudsonin asuvan edelleen alakerrassa, mutta ylempien kerrosten ikkunat näyttivät tummilta ja tyhjiltä, edes verhoja ei ollut vaihdettu. Mietin, olivatko huonekalut sisällä yhä samassa järjestyksessä, ja saman tien kylmä nyrkki sydämeni ympärillä kiristi otettaan niin että jouduin nopeasti kiristämään askeleitani.

Kaksi vuotta hänen kuolemansa jälkeen ryhdyin jälleen lukemaan lehdistä uutisia. Aloitin ensin pelkistä otsikoista ja pienemmistä, marginaaliin piilotetuista aiheista, ja pikku hiljaa rohkeuteni kasvoi siinä määrin, että pystyin taas lukemaan lehden kannesta kanteen. Kesti silti oman aikansa täyttää se sivistyksellinen tyhjiö, jonka kahden vuoden mittainen uutispimennykseni oli minulle aiheuttanut. En tiennyt edes, kuka oli Britannian nykyinen pääministeri!

Aluksi yritin vältellä rikosjuttuja tai ainakin lukea ne tarkoituksellisesti hiukan puolihuolimattomasti, mutta ennen pitkää ne alkoivat vetää minua puoleensa kuin kärpäspaperi hyönteisiä. Jokaisen ratkaisemattoman rikoksen kohdalla löysin itseni ennemmin tai myöhemmin pohtimasta, mitä Sherlock Holmes olisi siitä ajatellut – joskus yritin jopa käydä läpi samanlaisia loogisia päättelyketjuja kuin tiesin hänen käyttäneen, mutta turhaan – vaikka kuinka yritin tarkkailla pelkän katsomisen sijaan, minä hukkasin aina oleelliset yksityiskohdat.

Kaikista kipeimmäksi sain kuitenkin vaivattua pääni tapauksella, joka sattui huhtikuussa lähes kolme vuotta ystäväni kuoleman jälkeen (huomatkaa muuten, että ajanlaskuni tapahtui nykyään jaksoissa ennen ja jälkeen Sherlock Holmesin - hän oli minun onnettoman, ajelehtivan elämäni ainoa kiintopiste, ikään kuin se vihoviimeinen nasta, joka piti koko muistitaululla vallitsevan paperilappujen kaaoksen koossa).

Kuuluisa pop-laulaja, joka käytti taitelijanimeä Izanami, löydettiin murhattuna kesken suuren Lontoon-konserttinsa esiintymislavan takahuoneesta, minne hän oli siirtynyt vaihtamaan esiintymisasua kahden kappaleen välillä. Omituisen tapauksesta teki se, että hänen tappajallaan oli ollut kahdenkeskistä aikaa pukeutumishuoneessa hänen kanssaan vain kutakuinkin viisitoista sekuntia – se aika, jonka hänen kaksi avustajaansa olivat juoksennelleet viereisessä maskeeraushuoneessa etsimässä hänen asuunsa kuuluvaa hiuskoristetta, joka syystä tai toisesta oli kateissa. Avustajien palatessa huoneeseen laulajatähti oli jo kuollut. Koko tämän ajan hänen huoneensa ulkopuolella oli seisonut kaksi turvamiestä, jotka olivat nähneet avustajien sekä poistuvan huoneesta että palaavan sinne.

Niin kuin arvata saattaa, olin tapauksesta aivan yhtä ymmälläni kuin Lontoon poliisivoimat. Muutamaa päivää myöhemmin löysinkin itseni – aivan sattumalta, kuten itselleni uskottelin – kävelyltä lähellä konserttihallia, jonka liepeille fanit olivat pyhittäneet kokonaisen kadunkulman kukille, valokuville ja muistokirjoituksille.

Kuten niin harvoin Lontoossa, pilvet olivat sinä maanantaipäivänä rakoilleet hetkeksi auringonpaisteen tieltä, ja minä pysähdyin välillä rullaamaan hihojani ja housunlahkeitani ylöspäin, ennen kuin jatkoin päämääräntönä maleksimistani. En tietenkään löytänyt tai huomannut mitään mielenkiintoista, mutta mitä pidemmän aikaa harhailin ympäri korttelia, sitä enemmän minun alkoi tehdä mieli lasillista kylmää olutta.

Milloin viimeksi olin ylipäänsä käynyt oluella? Joskus ennen kuin tukkani alkoi ohentua? Hymyilin itsekseni ajatukselle, ja äkkiä oivalsin myös, että se oli todennäköisesti ensimmäinen oikea hymyni kolmeen vuoteen.

Lähintä pubia ei tarvinnut etsiä kaukaa, se oli pieni ja nuhjuinen paikka, jossa oli likaiset ikkunat ja tuoleissa parhaat päivänsä nähneet veluuripäällysteet, ja vietin siellä seuraavat iltapäivän tunnit kaataen kurkkuuni en ainoastaan yhtä olutta, vaan kolme, ja lisäksi kaksi lasillista paikan halvinta viskiä _on the rocks_. On sanomattakin selvää, että pois lähtiessäni kävelin kaikkea muuta kuin suoraan. Hoippuessani alas katua vapaan taksin toivossa jouduin välillä ottamaan tukea vesiposteista ja lyhtypylväistä, ja sain pinnistellä selättääkseni äkilliset yllykkeeni alkaa hyräillä ääneen eri maiden kansallislauluja.

"Anteeksi!" kivahti miesääni minun törmätessäni päin jotakin kiinteää, joka hetkeksi peitti päivänvalon edessäni, ja kirjat, joita vastaantulijani oli kantanut sylissään, putolivat pitkin jalkakäytävän kiveystä.

Kumarruin kömpelösti poimimaan kirjoja maasta – pannen ohimenne merkille, että ne olivat vanhoja ja kellastuneita ja käsittelevät sekalaista joukkoa erilaisia aiheita viehekalastamisesta venäläiseen balettiin. Kun nousin ylös, minua päin kävellyt muukalainen kahmaisi ne minulta kaikkea muuta kuin kiitollisesti, ja loi minuun kylmän katseen korkeuksistaan metallisankaisten silmälasiensa takaa, ennen kuin jatkoi matkaansa pitkin, harppovin askelin. Monta pitkää minuuttia minä vain seisoin keskellä katua ja tuijotin – en niinkään hänen peräänsä, vaan sitä kohtaa ilmassa, jonka hänen hahmonsa vielä äsken oli peittänyt.

Viehekalastusta?

Venäläistä balettia?

Kun kotimatkalla taksissa tunnustelin taskunpohjiani lompakkoa ja avaimia etsien, löysin sieltä ihmetyksekseni myös tulitikkuaskin kokoiseksi taitellun arkin kirjepaperia. Kirjoittaja oli tyytynyt ilmaisemaan itseään lyhyesti:

_Tule luokseni. Huomenna klo 21:30. _

Eikä mitään muuta. Silti minun ei tarvinnut miettiä kahta kertaa arvatakseni, kenen arvoisasta kutsusta oikein oli kyse.

xxx

Helvetin Mycroft, ajattelin seuraavana iltana kello 21:36 hytistessäni Baker Streetin suljetun voileipäkioskin markiisien alla. Tiesin, ettei hän missään nimessä ollut voinut tarkoittaa haluavansa minun painelevan suoraan Diogenes-klubille, joten paikan täytyi olla oikea – mutta tapaamisen toinen osapuoli oli selvästi joko myöhässä, tai päättänyt jättää kokonaan tulematta. Ihmisiä ja autoja virtasi ohitseni harvakseltaan, mutta kukaan ei pysähtynyt, eikä kukaan muutenkaan näyttänyt olevan erityisen kiinnostunut tästä varjoissa värjöttelevästä, kelloaan tiirailevasta ja kaiken kaikkiaan varsin harmittoman näköisestä miehestä, joka pikkuhiljaa alkoi saada odottelusta tarpeekseen.

"Anteeksi että olet saanut odottaa", sanoi ääni niin läheltä takaani, että kavahdin säikähdyksestä. "Jouduin tulemaan pidempää reittiä kuin olin alun perin suunnitellut. Tule, tämä ei ole hyvä paikka seisoskella juuri nyt..."

Mies, joka oli onnistunut yllättämään minut hiipimällä taakseni, lukitsi sormensa vasemman ranteeni ympärille ja lähti määrätietoisin askelin taluttamaan minua kadun yli toiselle puolelle. Vasta katulyhtyjen valossa onnistuin tunnistamaan hänet siksi samaksi mieheksi, jonka kirjat olin aikaisemmin onnistunut levittelemään pitkin jalkakäytävää. Miehen vanhahtava, melkein juhlallinen pukeutuminen ja litteäksi kammatut, maantienväriset hiukset toivat minulle mieleen ne ovelta ovelle kiertävät käännyttäjät, joiden pyörryksiin puhuminen oli joskus ollut yksi Sherlockin suurimmista huvituksen aiheista.

"Mihin - " minä aloitin ponnettomasti, mutta mies keskeytti lauseeni olkapäänsä ylitse luodulla viiltävällä katseella. Sen voima olisi riittänyt leikkaamaan metallia.

Kadun toisella puolella mies johdatti minut perässään talojen väliselle kapealle kujalle, ja sitten aidan yli pimeälle takapihalle, jonka nurmikko ulottui minua melkein puoleenreiteen.

"Talo on korjattu räjähdyksen jälkeen, mutta kukaan ei jostain syystä ole halunnut muuttaa tänne", mies selitti valitessaan painavan näköisestä avainnipustaan oveen sopivaa avainta. Oikean löytyessä hän käänsi sitä hiljaa lukossa ja työnsi oven auki edeltämme. Sisällä hän ei sytyttänyt valoja, vaan hapuili tien keittiöstä porraskäytävään käsikopelolla – ja äkkiä minut valtasi omituinen tunne, että olin ollut siellä joskus aikaisemminkin.

Aivan niin, minulle valkeni hengittäessäni pölyä eteiskäytävän tunkkaisessa hämärässä. Tämä asunto sijaitsi täsmälleen 221b Baker Streetin asuntoa vastapäätä. Toisin sanoen nämä kaksi asuntoa olivat toistensa peilikuvat.

Yläkerrassa ei ollut huonekaluja, ja ainoastaan seiniin maalatut graffitit ja lattialla lojuneet olutkorit kertoivat jonkun käyttäneen asuntoa sitten sen uudelleenrakentamisen. Saattajani, jonka sormet olivat edelleen puristuneet tiukasti ranteeni ympärille, kuljetti minut narisevan lattian poikki ikkunalle, jossa ei ollut verhoja, ja josta näin ollen paitsi paistoi sisään satunnaisia välähdyksiä ohi kulkevien autojen ajovaloja, myös näki erinomaisesti sisälle 221b Baker Streetin asuntoon.

Vannon, että se mitä silloin näin, sai maailman pysähtymään.

Haukoin henkeä kuin koukkuun joutunut kala, molemmat kädet kurkulla, kuvitellen hetken aikaa aivan vakavissani, että olin joko kuollut tai kuolemaisillani.

221b Baker Streetin ikkunoissa paloi valo – ja keittiössä, keskittyneesi koeputkiensa ääreen kumartuneena, seisoi Sherlock Holmes ilmieläväni. Vaikka en kyennyt erottamaan hänestä juuri muuta kuin valoa vasten näkyvät ääriviivat, tunnistin hänen pitkän hahmonsa ja terävät piirteensä heti.

"Se on vanha temppu", naurahti mies vierelläni kuivasti, "mutta hyvä tietää, että se toimii yhä. Vanhat temput useimmiten toimivat."

"Mi- mikä toimii?"

"Ole hyvä ja katso vielä kerran ulos, John. Katso ja kerro, mitä näet."

Olin kai niin poissa tolaltani, etten kyennyt kuin tottelemaan mukisematta. Käänsin katseeni vielä kerran takaisin vastapäiseen ikkunaan, jossa miehen hahmo näytti nyt kääntyneen ikään kuin puhumaan jollekulle, joka seisoi kauempana huoneistossa katselijan näkymättömissä. Käsitin tuijottaneeni paljon pidempään kuin itse huomasinkaan, kun tunsin käden laskeutuvan olkapäälleni. Valkoisen käden, jossa oli kauniisti hoidetut kynnet, ja joka pusersi olkapääni takinkangasta hetken melkein liiankin lujaa, ennen kuin käänsi minut hitaasti ympäri.

Ties kuinka monennen kerran sinä iltana sydämeni oli vähällä lyödä viimeisen lyöntinsä.

Sherlock Holmes katsoi minua silmiin ja hymyili. Sillä tavalla kuin hän nyt osasi hymyillä – pienenä, tuskin tunnistettavana nykäisynä suupielessään. Jos hän ei olisi edelleen puristanut minua niin lujasti harteista, olisin varmaankin lyyhistynyt lattialle järkytyksestä.

"Helvetti", minä ähkäisin uskomatta enää omiin silmiini. "Helvetti ja Jeesus Kristus, miten –"

"Miten voin olla samaan aikaan täällä ja 221b Baker Streetin huoneistossa", täydensi mies ystävällisesti puolestani. "Naurettavan yksinkertaista, itse asiassa. Minä olen tietysti täällä. 221b Baker Streetin 'minä' puolestaan on pelkkä houkutuslintu."

"Hou – mitä? Luoja, Sherlock, tajuatko yhtään miten paljon - "

"Vahanukke, John. Vahanukke, jonka on tarkoitus hämätä minun takaa-ajajaani, tietysti. Hän luultavasti on täällä hetkenä minä hyvänsä. Meidän olisi parempi vetäytyä piiloon odottamaan..."

Voitonriemultaan Sherlock oli varmaankin jo ehtinyt unohtaa, että hänen olisi pitänyt olla kuollut – hyvin, _hyvin_ kuollut sen huomioiden, että olin kolme vuotta sitten omin silmin todistanut hänen luittensa murskaantumista jalkakäytävään pitkän ja kuolettavan pudotuksen jälkeen. Mutta juuri kun olin aikeissa esittää hänelle joitakin mielestäni tarpeellisia jatkokysymyksiä aiheesta, kuului alapuoleltamme lattian narinaa painavien askelten alla, ja hetkeäkään empimättä Sherlock veti minut perässään seinänvierustalle, jota edelleen peitti keskeneräisten rakennustöiden jäljiltä kaistale vihreää suojapressua.

Sherlock kaiketi näki, mitä huoneessa tapahtui, mutta minä hädin tuskin muuta kuin hänen suulleni painetun kätensä. Hänen äänetön mutta sitäkin jännittyneempi hengityksensä korvassani sai omatkin aistini valpastumaan äärimmilleen, ja askeleiden noustessa portaita pitkin tunsin hänen vapaan vasemman kätensä työntyvän takinliepeeni alle tavoitellen asetta, jonka hän varmasti tiesi minun siepanneen mukaan ennen lähtöäni.

Pressun läpi erotin jotenkuten, miten isokokoisen miehen hahmo liikkui huoneen poikki ja asettui polvilleen samaisen ikkunan vierelle, jonka edessä vielä muutamaa hetkeä aikaisemmin olimme seisoneet. Äänistä päätellen hän otti jotakin esille laukustaan.

Tarkka-ampuja, minulle välähti täsmälleen samalla hetkellä, jolla Sherlock hellitti otteensa minusta ja harppasi esille pressun takaa pistoolin piippu tähdättynä vieraamme silmien väliin. Minä syöksyin hänen ohitseen ja potkaisin sekä laukun että aseen lattian poikki kauas isokokoisen miehen ulottumattomiin.

"Arthur Federov, saanko esitellä", irvisti Sherlock kääntämättä hetkeksikään inhoavaa katsettaan miehestä. "John, tämä mies on yrittänyt ampua sinut kahdesti – ensimmäisen kerran uima-altaalla ei niin kaukana täältä, ja toisen kerran sairaalan edessä sinä päivänä, jona minä kuolin. Hän myös järjesti laulajatar Izanamin murhan, josta varmasti olet kuullut. Lisäksi hän on lähes kolme vuotta jäljittänyt minun liikkeitäni, jotta voisi lopultakin päästää minut päiviltä. Harmillista kyllä, hän ei ole toiminut järin sulavasti – veljeni sekä Scotland Yard ovat varsin helposti päässeet hänen ympäriinsä levittelemiensä tietojen jäljille.

Hän on yksi tärkeimmistä tekijöistä nyt jo hajonneessa rikollisorganisaatiossa, jonka lankoja piti käsissään edesmennyt ystävämme James Moriarty. Mies, joka kuvittelee olleensa James Moriartyn oikea käsi, ja lähestulkoon olikin –

mutta Moriarty oli rikollisnero, siinä missä sinä olet pelkkä häntä apinoiva typerys, Arthur. Olet Euroopan paras tarkka-ampuja ja kohtuullinen rikollinen, mutta siihen se sitten jääkin. Et koskaan yllä hänen tasolleen. On vain yksi konsultoiva rikollinen, ja minä voitin hänet. John, ole hyvä ja huuda Lestradelle ja hänen ystävilleen, että olemme yläkerrassa, se paukapää ei selvästi erota pimeässä edes portaita savuhormista..."

xxx

"Olet oikeassa", totesi Sherlock aamuyön pitkälle venyneinä tunteina, katsellen minua raukeasti puoliksi tyhjän viskilasinsa lävitse. "Mikään ei voi sekä olla että olla olematta samaan aikaan. Joten koska olen nyt tässä, minä en koskaan kuollut, eikä minulla koskaan ollut aikomustakaan kuolla. Mikä ei tarkoita, etten hetkittäin olisi pelännyt niin käyvän."

"Sherlock - "

"...Ja olen pahoillani siitä, että kaikista ihmisistä juuri sinä jouduit todistamaan sitä, mutta valitettavasti se oli välttämätöntä. Ja ne kaikki asiat, jotka silloin sanoin..."

"Sherlock, sinä et keksinyt Moriartya. Minä tiesin sen aina, ja nyt sen tietävät kaikki muutkin."

Sherlock sulki silmänsä ja avasi ne hitaasti uudelleen, ja kun katselin häntä, tiesin äkkiä hänestä paljon enemmän asioita, kuin ehkä olisin halunnut tietää.

Ei, hän ei todellakaan ollut keksinyt James Moriartya. Mutta jos Moriartya ei olisi ollut, Sherlock olisi joko joutunut keksimään hänet, tai muuttunut itse joksikin hänen kaltaisekseen. Moriarty ei ollut hänen vastakohtansa, vaan peilikuva – voima, joka teki Sherlock Holmesista sankarin ja James Moriartysta vihollisen, mutta ilman toista toinen ei kumpikaan olisi voinut saavuttaa yhtä suuria mittasuhteita.

Ja kun ymmärsin tämän, ja kun samaan aikaan katselin ystävääni omassa, tutussa nojatuolissaan, huomasin pohtivani, miten paljon samaa hänestä oli edelleen jäljellä ja miten paljon Moriarty oli vienyt mukanaan hautaan.

"En tarkoittanut Moriartya", puhuessaan Sherlock käänsi katseensa ohitseni, ikään kuin olisi äkkiä huomannut tapetissa takanani jotain valtavan mielenkiintoista. "Toivon sinun vain tietävän, että en silloin uskonut koskaan enää istuvani taas kanssasi tässä huoneessa. Uskoin, että lavastettuani oman kuoleman lähtisin kauas pois ja vaihtaisin nimeni, ehkä kasvonikin... Se oli elämäni tuskallisin hetki, John. Seisoa siellä katolla ja käsittää, mihin kaikki hienot suunnitelmani todella olivat johtaneet – siihen, että joutuisit näkemään minun putoamiseni, ja että sen jälkeen minä joutuisin elämään lopun elämääni kuin kuollut. Vähän aikaa minä todella harkitsin sitä – että kuolisin oikeasti."

"Olen iloinen, että olet hengissä", minä totesin painokkaasti ja todella myös tarkoitin sitä, joka sanaa.

"Mmh."

"Hyvä on – ehkä sinä olet käyttänyt minun uskollisuuttani hyväksesi. Ihan vähän. Ehkä et kestänyt minua siksi, että olen mahtava tyyppi jolla on loistava huumorintaju, vaan siksi, että olen hyväuskoinen ja helposti höynäytettävä typerys, jolla ei entuudestaan ollut liian paljon ystäviä eikä paikkaa, johon kuulua.

Mutta arvaa mitä, Sherlock? Halusit tai et, minä aion antaa sen kaiken anteeksi sinulle. Koska sinä aikana, jonka asuin Baker Streetilla, en koskaan ollut yksinäinen. Enkä erityisen onneton. Enkä myöskään suostu uskomaan, ettetkö sinä ajan mittaa olisi tavallaan alkanut välittää minusta. Minä muistan sinun ilmeesi silloin uimahallissa, Sherlock. Ja muistan miten mustasukkainen olit joka ainoasta naisesta, jonka tapasin. Muistan sinun äänesi puhelimessa, kun seisoit siellä katolla... kukaan ei ole niin hyvä näyttelemään."

Sherlock kaatoi itselleen toisen lasillisen viskiä, ja sen jälkeen me kumpikin olimme hyvin pitkään hyvin hiljaa. Kello oli jo lähes viisi aamulla, kun minä lopulta hivuttauduin ylös nojatuolistani ja totesin, että oli aika lähteä.

"Yläkerran huone on edelleen vapaa", sanoi Sherlock. Ja kun en heti oikein sisäistänyt hänen viestiään, hän jatkoi: "Rouva Hudson on sijannut sinulle vuoteen. Voit lainata hänen miehensä vanhaa pyjamaa. Ja huomenna me voimme käydä hakemassa loput tavarasi, jos siis haluat viipyä pidempään kuin yhden yön."

Pystymättä muuta kuin hymyilemään typerästi minä toivotin hänelle hyvää yötä ja kiipesin natisevia rappusia ylös kolmanteen kerrokseen ja omaan tuttuun huoneeseeni. Mikään siellä ei ollut muuttunut – vain vuodevaatteet tuoksuivat vierailta, joltakin uudelta pesuainemerkiltä, ja edesmenneen herra Hudsonin raidallinen pyjama sängynpäädyssä oli niin rispaantuneen näköinen, että päätin mieluummin nukkua ilman.

Mutta kieriskeltyäni seuraavat kaksikymmentä minuuttia vuoteen pohjalla saamatta unta minä käsitin lopulta, että tämä kaikki oli sittenkin tapahtunut aivan liian helposti. Jotain oli pielessä.

_Joten et siis koskaan saanut kerrottua hänelle..._

Ystäväni voisi jäädä huomenna auton alle keskellä Baker Streetia, enkä koskaan saisi sanottua niitä sanoja ääneen.

_Voisitko sanoa sen nyt? Täällä?_

Huokaisten kampesin itseni ylös vuoteesta ja vedin ylleni herra Hudsonin kauhtuneen, sinisen aamutakin. Sherlock istui edelleen siellä, minne hänet olin lähtiessäni jättänyt, nojatuolissaan sähkötakan edessä, ja askeleeni kuullessaan hän kohotti kulmiaan ja kysyi, enkö saanut unta. Tällä kertaa en istuutunut vastapäiseen nojatuoliin, vaan jättäydyin huoneen ovensuuhun muutaman metrin päähän.

"Minä luulen, etten voi enää palata asumaan yläkerran huoneeseen, Sherlock", minä tokaisin kakisteltua ensin pitkään oikeita sanoja ulos kurkustani. Ääneni kuulosti oudon karhealta, jotenkin ei omaltani. "En ainakaan, ennen kuin olen kertonut sinulle jotain."

"Ja se tarkalleen ottaen on mitä?" mies nojatuolissa kysyi terävästi.

Vaihdoin hermostuneesti painoa jalalta toiselle hänen tutkivan katseensa alla. Tuntui kuin olisin joutunut röntgen-laitteeseen.

"Niin, sitä vain että... Ole kiltti äläkä ymmärrä tätä väärin. Mutta meidän välillämme on yksi ratkaiseva ero, Sherlock, ja se on se, että sinä voit aina luottaa järkeesi. Mutta minä... no, minulla ei ehkä ole riittävän paljoa järkeä päässäni, jotta siihen kannattaisi joka tilanteessa mennä luottamaan. Ja jos minulla olisi vähänkään järkeä, en varmaankaan sanoisi tätä sinulle nyt, mutta asia vain on niin, että jos en sano, tunteeni eivät ikinä jättäisi minua rauhaan, niin kuin ne eivät jättäneet minua rauhaan, kun viimeksi kuvittelin sinun olevan kuollut. Sherlock, minä -"

"Shh", mies hyssytti nostaen etusormen huuliensa eteen, silmät laajentuneina joko huvittuneisuudesta tai kauhusta tai mahdollisesti molemmista.

Seurasin paikoilleni kynnykselle jähmettyneenä, miten Sherlock Holmes laski miltei tyhjän lasin kädestään ja käveli paljain jaloin kokolattiamaton poikki luokseni. Sanaakaan sanomatta hän kiersi toisen käsivartensa ympärilleni ja ohjasi minut edellään huoneeseen, jonka ovea en koskaan aikaisemmin ollut avannut – hänen huoneeseensa. Siellä oli juuri niin sekaista kuin olin osannut muun asunnon perusteella olettaakin, läjäpäin kirjoja ja hyllytolkulla omituisia pikkuesineitä, joiden käyttötarkoitus saattoi olla mitä tahansa pullonavaajasta salaattilinkoon. Lamppuja oli paljon, ja niissä kaikissa oli raskaat, punaiset kangasvarjostimet. Vuoteen päädyssä lojui avattu matkalaukku, jonka sisältö oli sekin jo ehditty levitellä pitkin poikin lattiaa.

"Mitä pidät?" mies kysyi mumisten sanat niin lähellä korvaani, että saatoin tuntea ne.

"Kuinka niin, mitä pidän?"

"Sitä vain, että jos et halua enää nukkua yläkerran makuuhuoneessa, ei jäljelle loogisesti jää kuin yksi vaihtoehto", mies sanoi tyynesti. "_Minun _huoneeni."

xxx

Kolme vuotta Sherlock Holmesin kuoleman jälkeen, ja alle kaksitoista tuntia sen jälkeen, kun olin saanut tietää hänen sittenkin jääneen eloon, minä makasin selällään silmät auki suuressa jousisängyssä ja kuuntelin hänen vaimeaa kuorsaustaan vuoteen toiselta puolelta. Sadepisarat ripisivät ikkunalasiin, keittiössä astiat kolisivat rouva Hudsonin valmistaessa aamiaista, ja sängyn jouset narisivat Sherlockin kääntäessä kylkeä ja kiskoessa peittoa syvemmälle korvilleen.

Ajattelin hänen vaatteitaan lattialla, ajattelin hänen hiuksiaan tyynyllä, ja, omille ajatuksilleni punastuen, ajattelin jokaista kulmaa ja painaumaa hänen kehossaan, johon olin aamuyön tunteina ehtinyt tutustua. Yritin myös kuvitella rouva Hudsonin ilmeen, kun yläkerran sijasta ilmaantuisin kohta aamiaispöytään Sherlockin huoneen ovesta. Toivottavasti hänellä ei silloin olisi kuumaa teekannua kädessä.

"John", mumisi Sherlockin tukahtunut ääni peittojen alta vuoteen toiselta puolelta. "Hae kahvia."

"_Hae kahvia_?" minä toistin pahastuneena. "Ihan totta, Sherlock, sinun täytyy vihdoin opetella puhumaan ihmisille vähän kauniimmin..."

"John _kiltti_", hän korjasi.

"Hyvä on, hyvä on..."

Potkin peittoni syrjään ja kiskoin ylleni kulahtaneen froteeaamutakin sekä tohvelit, jotka olivati ainakin kaksi kokoa liian suuret.

"John", Sherlockin uninen ääni kantautui uudelleen peittojen alta, juuri kun olin aikeissa laskea käteni huoneen ovenkahvalle.

"Ja vielä paahtoleipää, vai?" minä virnistin. "Ja mieluiten valmiiksi voideltuna?"

"Se asia, jonka halusit kertoa minulle eilen illalla – kuvittelitko tosiaankin, etten tiennyt? Sinä olet aliarvioinut minut pahemman kerran, John. Älä koskaan enää tee niin. "

"Joskus sinä vain unohdat, että muut eivät osaa lukea ajatuksia", minä vastasin hiljaa.

"Niinkö?" kysyi Sherlock melkein ivallisesti, mutta antoi sitten äänensä pehmetä huomatessaan korvia kohti jäykistyneet olkapääni.

"Varmemmaksi vakuudeksi, John, ja muistakin tämä vaikka unissasi sitten, kun seuraavan kerran uskot minun olevan kuollut ja alat syytellä itseäsi asioista, jotka sinun muka välttämättä olisi pitänyt sanoa minulle ennen sitä. Minä tarvitsen sinua, John. Ja minä haluan sinua. Ja usko tai älä, minä olen myös kaivannut sinua. Enemmän kuin ketään. Menehän siitä nyt, kahvista tulee pahaa, jos se joutuu seisomaan pannussa liian pitkään. Ja jos millään jaksat vaivautua, voitele minulle samalla myös pari siivua paahtoleipää... "

Jotkin asiat Baker Streetilla muuttuivat ratkaisevasti – toiset eivät muuttuneet koskaan. Parasta kaikessa minusta olivat kuitenkin ne aamut, jolloin heräsin ennen häntä ja sain katsella hänen nukkuvan. Ilman huolten ja ajatusten jatkuvaa painoa hänen kasvonsa näyttivät silloin lähes levollisilta. Ja useimmiten minusta tuntui, että olin löytänyt etsimäni.


End file.
